Alouette, gentille alouette
by vegap1k
Summary: Il n'est pas toujours bon de ressortir de vieilles comptines étrangères du placard, surtout s'il est question de plumer une alouette. Et encore moins de la chanter à Hibari. Qui va donc se faire plumer, c'est bien la question...


**Titre: **Alouette, gentille alouette.

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Akira Amano.

**Notes: **Oui, encore. Ces charmants gardiens m'inspirent malgré eux. Voici un récit se situant dans un futur alternatif. Bien qu'il puisse se glisser quelque part avant l'arc du futur. A vous de voir~ Petite précision (inutile ?), Hibari signifie "alouette des champs". Ceci explique cela. Je m'excuse d'avance si les personnages vous paraissent OoC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai~ »<p>

« Yamamoto-san ! »

Ignorant les plaintes bruyantes de l'homme le suivant depuis deux bonnes minutes, sa banane rock'n'roll tressautant, l'épéiste continuait son bout de chemin, chantonnant allègrement. Son regard franc balayait le jardin, glissant entre galets humides et cerisiers en fleur. Le parquet craquait sous ses pas. Ou bien craquait-il sous ceux de l'individu agaçant qui tentait vainement de le dissuader de déranger le calme ambiant avec ses fausses notes ? Il huma l'air frais qui parfumait l'endroit en ricanant.

« Je te plumerai la tête, je te plumerai la tête…»

Une tête dépassa soudainement de l'encadrement de la porte coulissante. Un sourire large comme les fesses de Giannini la déformait, encadré d'élégantes mèches foncées. Chocolat noir, à vue d'œil.

Assis tel Bouddha au centre de la pièce, et anciennement plongé dans une lecture revigorante, un jeune homme, impeccablement coiffé, se tourna vers le gêneur. Un rictus mauvais accompagnait ses joues rosées, et son regard étroit glaça quelques fleurs du jardin. Le chanteur du dimanche se risqua à un autre couplet. Le mâle, le vrai.

« Et la tête ! Et la t-»

Le grand homme aux cheveux flottant, à peine arrivé, reçut amoureusement le tonfa précédemment esquivé par l'autre artiste, obtenant une grosse bosse au passage.

« Et la tête ! Alouette, oh, alouette~ »

« Yamamoto-san ! Stoppez donc ce boucan, vous jouez votre vie ! »

Ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter ce mâcheur d'herbe, l'insolent entra dans la pièce, focalisé sur son occupant, qui, bien qu'extérieurement impassible, sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

« Mais Hibari chéri ne peut pas me faire de mal, il est fou de moi ! »

Ce fut le mot de trop. Plus vif qu'un courant d'air, un coup s'échappa, s'écrasant avec une grâce peu commune sur le nez du Gardien de la pluie. Etourdi et tout sanguinolent, ce dernier se contenta d'en tomber sur son postérieur musclé.

« Kyô-san, calmez-vous donc … »

Tandis que Kusakabe pensait à tempérer les ardeurs meurtrières de son patron, le jeune homme aux épis anticonformistes se frottait les narines, souriant comme un bienheureux. Il se racla la gorge.

« Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai~ »

Le rockeur refoulé s'en rongeait les ongles. Près de lui, le très respecté Hibari soupira. La migraine venait de poser ses valises dans le couloir. Relation de cause à effet, sa main droite s'envola mécaniquement en direction de la mâchoire à portée. Mais, surprise ! Elle ne fendit pas de lèvres et ne déchaussa aucune dent, habilement agrippée par le tueur installé sur le parquet.

« Perdu~ »

D'un geste maîtrisé, le jeune homme attira sa prise contre lui, basculant sur le dos pour l'accueillir entre ses jambes. Innocemment, les pans du kimono indigo qui couvrait la nudité de son aîné se laissèrent choir sur son propre costume repassé la veille, dévoilant un torse glabre. L'homme-banane dissimula un saignement de nez avec brio.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je te plumerai, ma petite alouette ? »

Il s'amusait. L'interpellé fronça ses sourcils épilés, rosissant au soleil. La migraine se jetait sur le canapé du salon.

« Quel beau corps tu me montres là… »

Mordre à mort. Vite.

« Kusakabe. Sors d'ici.»

S'autorisant une larme d'émotion, il obéit docilement, intérieurement frustré d'abandonner une vue plongeante sur le nombril duveteux du Gardien du nuage. Et pendant que ce dernier se permettait une intense réflexion sur les moult façons de torturer l'audacieux qui lui servait de matelas, le dit-matelas riait sous couverture. Une magnifique barbe naissante, d'ailleurs.

« Je te plumerai le bec, je te plumerai le bec !»

L'amoureux de Namimori lui offrit son plus beau regard meurtrier une lame de parquet se brisa.

« Yamamoto Takeshi. Qui t'as appris cette chanson stupide, que je me fasse un plaisir de le mordre à mort, une fois que j'aurais personnellement brisé tes os un par un ? »

Le brun se permit un moment publicité, sourire fraicheur inclus.

« Ah, ça ? Une comptine française, apprise localement par un des sbires de Dino. Et pas besoin d'être si désobligeant… ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne t'ai pas vu !»

Doutant soudainement des activités culturelles de la famille Cavallone, le concerné ne s'indisposa pas plus que ça de questions existentiellement inutiles. Il avait de la viande à mordre, plus bas.

« Allons, ma gentille alouette, si tu me fixes comme ça, je vais te plumer pour de bon~»

Double ration. Sa main gauche libre comme l'air, il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde, montre en main, pour immobiliser les poignets de l'amateur au dessus de son crâne. Et un autre quart de seconde pour froisser le col de son chemisier myrtille, l'empoignant férocement. Facile. L'eau des bassins n'osait plus clapoter, au dehors.

L'exhibitionniste, replaçant quelques unes de ses mèches noiraudes d'un hochement de tête professionnel, attira ce bout d'homme près de son corps, si près que c'en devenait outrageant. Leurs souffles décidèrent, d'un commun accord, d'entamer un flamenco pour passer le temps, virevoltant et valsant et tournant à la base de leurs mentons rapprochés.

« Qui donc se fait plumer, en ce moment ? »

Les mots s'évanouissaient sur la bouche d'en face, qui hurlait au scandale. Mauvais joueur. Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans ses pupilles de cuivre, soutenant le regard pointu du tricheur.

« Pas moi ! »

Et d'un mouvement savamment étudié, le jeune malicieux taquina de sa bouche la paire de lèvres entrouvertes, savourant ce petit goût de thé à la menthe fait maison. Ses pommettes se colorant d'une once d'écarlate estival, Hibari relâcha les membres qu'il maintenait au sol, crispant son autre main sur le tissu malmené. Il soupira à en décoiffer Lambo.

« Je vais te mordre à mort. »

L'ex-batteur étouffa un rire sous cape. Les yeux pétillants, il plongea cinq doigts longilignes dans une poche de son pantalon à pinces. Puis noua un fin ruban irisé au poignet qui l'étranglait à moitié. La migraine, installée devant la télévision, changeait de chaine à mesure que le regard perplexe du noiraud faisait des allers-retours entre ce morceau de ficelle et la figure niaise de l'herbivore servant de canapé-lit. Ce dernier profita de son état de poisson rouge pour se dégager de son emprise et se redresser sur ses jambes puissantes. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, joueur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça ? »

Le Gardien du nuage se vêtit de son voile de dédain habituel, cousu de soie hautaine, s'interrogeant sérieusement sur le bon état des fonctions cérébrales de l'homme charismatique qui le surplombait, se grattant le dos de la main.

« Un charme. En fait, je ne sais pas trop, mais je le trouvais sympa. Il te va bien !»

Exaspéré, un nouveau soupir lourd de sens lui échappa, créant un tourbillon de poussière dans un coin de la pièce. Son tonfa, où était son tonfa ?

« Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille, un rapport à rendre. Je reviendrais vite ! »

Fixant son poignet d'un air vide, il tira sur le fil du bout des doigts. Yamamoto le dévisageait tendrement, appréciant la ressemblance entre ce meurtrier fier, craint, respecté de tous et le chat de Gokudera, non habitué à son collier à clochette flambant neuf qui clignotait dans le noir.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te dépêcher, encore moins de revenir. »

Le sportif ignora les relents de mauvaise foi qui l'enrhumèrent, trainant les pieds en sifflotant. Il sortit. Son aîné mordilla le ruban, son instinct primitif le rappelant à l'ordre. Manger ou être mangé, dixit Reborn.

« On ne mord pas le charme, Hibari~ »

L'interpellé leva son regard tordu, inexpressif, haussant un sourcil. Comment diable le savait-il ? Il grimaça. Un battement d'ailes singulier attira son attention, jusqu'alors monopolisée par une breloque de toutes les couleurs. Dépassant l'ouverture de la porte, un poussin dodu voletait dans sa direction, un peu maladroit, piaillant, piaffant, caquetant, tout guilleret. L'atmosphère changea : les fleurs se dandinaient, l'eau ondulait. Le jeune homme sentait déjà son humeur s'adoucir, son cœur s'alléger, un sourire naître sur son-

« Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai~ » chantonna l'oisillon.

Un tonfa passa son baptême de l'air, s'écrasant quelque part entre deux briques.

_Fin _

* * *

><p>J'ai beaucoup ri en utilisant les figures de style incongrues de ce récit. C'est n'importe quoi !<p>

Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai~

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !


End file.
